


My kind of perfect

by ajoomma



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Seulgi and Irene are trainees that are aiming to debut as an idol.





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

Everyone wonders what a perfect life really is. Is it when you have a lot of money in your pocket? Living without any hardships on mind? Obtaining fame? Love that won't leave you? A happy family? But is it really possible for one to attain those in just one go? 

 

**" Irene! Your expression! "**

 

**" Irene! Make your moves bigger! "**

 

**" Irene! One more time! "**

 

**" Irene! "**

 

**" Irene! "**

 

**" Irene! "**

 

Those scoldings kept ringing on Irene's ears as she moves her body earnestly, hoping to get what her dancing instructor is telling her to do. She's been repeating those five moves for like an hour now, but still she can't make it right, she can't seem to deliver what her teacher wants her to do— she feels such a loser.

 

 **" stop "** with that one word, the music was turned off and her body stopped as well. With her body in still, she felt the exhaustion rushing on her every muscle— she's catching her breath as her sweat streams down her skin **" how many years have you been a trainee? "** her teacher asked.

 

 **" 4 years "** a soft voice came out of her mouth— it's just a two word but it felt like a big truck just hit her heart, _it's too painful._

 

For the last 4 years Irene has been earnestly training to become an idol, to debut, but until now she's still just a trainee. A trainee that's so near to her dream debut but got held back because of her lackingness in every aspect of her skills. She doesn't know what has gone wrong but as time goes by she felt like her dream has been running away from her, too fast that she's unable to catch up.

 

 **" 4 years and you're still the same "** Irene bit her lip **" the first time you arrived in the company I thought you'll be the ace but as time passes by your skills aren't improving— the skills you had on the first time you step in this place is exactly the same "**

 

 **" I'm** **sorry, I'll work harder** **"** Irene uttered as she kept her head down.

 

**" you've been pushed out of the debut team, but that didn't knock into your senses and you keep on constantly being that way "**

 

**" you're one of the longest trainees that we have here but I'm telling you, I might as well recommend those new trainees than you. They have a lot more potential than you have "**

 

 **"** **I'll work harder, I'm sorry "** once again Irene uttered those words as her teacher left her alone with other trainees in the dance studio.

 

The other trainees were silent as they pack their things to leave, they didn't even get a chance to bid goodbye to Irene because they felt like they need to go as soon as possible. Irene can't say anything to the other trainees as well because of shame, she can't even meet those eyes that are screaming pity for her. She hates being pitied by.

 

As soon as the door clicked and Irene felt the loneliness of being alone, she allowed herself to collapse on the floor, staring at the white ceiling and constantly hearing those painful words that she received earlier. Like as if a broken recorder were installed inside her mind. 

 

After reflecting on herself for minutes, Irene decided to leave as well, after all, it's already half past 12 and she still has to attend her part-time job tomorrow early in the morning.

 

 **" I wish I can do these sort of things as well "** Irene murmured as she scrolls through her sns— her friends from middle school are enjoying their lives, her friends from her hometown, everyone's having a blast while Irene's constantly being on where she is— alone and a disappointment.

 

 **" aish... "** she whined when her phone fell on the ground— looking at her poor phone on the ground and glaring back to the person who bumped into her **" sorry "** a girl apologized.

 

The girl is so familiar to Irene, it's the new girl who instantly got into the debut team— she's been with Irene in the debut team for a while before Irene got pushed out of the line-up, but now their status is completely different. She's the new ace that the teachers kept on talking about, from vocals and especially in dancing.

 

 **" I didn't notice you, I was on my phone as well. I'm so sorry— oh! Irene unnie! "** the girl exclaimed as she realized who she bumps into.

 

 **" it's been a while unnie! How are you? I haven't seen you around since— "** Seulgi's voice slowly lowered when she realized what she's about to say **" ahh... I am really happy to see you unnie "** Seulgi brightly smiled but Irene just ignored her to pick her phone up that's laying on the ground.

 

Irene saw a minor scratch on her screen, she can't help but to feel annoyed because she's still not done paying for it and now it has scratch— _just great_   **" I'll pay for it "** Seulgi immediately said when she noticed how Irene's face got darkened.

 

The girl immediately took out a paper and ballpen inside her bag and scribbled her number down before handing it to Irene **" I don't really know if you have my number but please contact me when you're going to get it done, I'll pay for it "** Seulgi apologetically said.

 

For some reason Irene doesn't want Seulgi to be near her, she's getting annoyed even by just looking at the girl— _because of envy? Am I being insecure? Probably._

 

 **" I will keep going now, please contact me. I'm sorry again unnie "** Seulgi bowed and rushed pass through Irene.

 

* * *

 

 **" unnie!!! "** Irene turned her head towards the direction where the shouting is coming from. A smile came off her lips as she saw two familiar girls rushing towards her **" unnie~** **bogo** **sipeoyong~ "** Yeri threw herself to Irene.

 

 **" aigoo "** Irene grunt **" what's wrong with you? "** she asked as she caresses the younger girl's hair.

 

 **" bear with her unnie, she got chewed up by the dancing** **te** **acher** **"** Joy said and slowly shook her head **" why does he always see me? That Seulgi is really going to be the death of me! "** Yeri faked some crying sounds as she holds onto Irene.

 

 **" that girl isn't just the most considerate girl I've ever met "** Yeri continuously complains **" she always get our teacher's attention as if she's the greatest of the greatest! She pretends like the compliments she's receiving doesn't matter but I know that she's celebrating deep inside and judging everyone who is being scolded and being compared to her! "**

 

 **" plus! She disappears whenever it's break time— I mean how can we befriend her when she always does that!? "** Yeri's mouth doesn't know how to stop.

 

 **" she's being praised because she's hardworking "** Joy slightly hit Yeri's head **" she's skipping break time to practice and as we sleep soundly, she's going here to practice "** Joy added. Irene then remembers the night she saw Seulgi, it was already past 12 but Seulgi seems to be going to the studio.

 

 **" ya, whose side are you? "** Yeri raised her eyebrows at her friend.

 

Joy and Yeri are Irene's friends, they got into the agency a year after Irene **" ah** **molla** **! I wish Irene unnie would be back on the debut team instead of that girl "** Yeri continuous to complain.

 

After Irene got pushed out of the debut team, she barely sees Joy and Yeri because their lesson schedules are completely different.

 

 **" unnie have you heard? "** Irene's attention went to Joy **" they are going to debut a girl group months from now, the preparations are on-going and the last line up for that debuting group will be held a couple weeks from now "** Joy explained.

 

 **"** **our** **CEO will be there, a bloody evaluation "** Yeri joined the conversation that Joy opened **" and it will be a really long time before they launch another group once again "** Yeri added.

 

 **" I haven't heard about that evaluation "** Irene softly said.

 

 **" I guess it was announced to us earlier before they tell the rest of the trainees, but unnie that's not what important right now— "** Joy was cut off by Yeri.

 

 **" you need to work hard unnie and get your position back again in the debut team, I want to debut along with you! "** Yeri whined. 

 

 **" eh? Whining about that with Irene unnie? "** Joy raised her eyebrow **" watch your performances first, you've been chewed out so much by the instructors lately "**

 

After a little chitchat with two younger friends, they left Irene because their break time is over and Yeri won't like to be scolded twice for today. Like the two, Irene also went back to her practice even there's no scheduled class for her. She's going to practice for a bit before she may go to her part-time job at the convenience store.

 

 **" thank you for coming! "** Irene sighed and dropped her head on the counter. Even she would like to rest, she can't, if she won't work she'll probably going to starve to death before she may even debut.

 

 **" welcome "** she immediately stood up properly when another customer went it **" good evening "** Seulgi bowed her head to greet Irene **" I was told that you work here, about your phone— "** Irene cut her off.

 

 **" forget it "** Irene shortly replied **" I would really like to fix it for you so if you won't mind after your shift in here... we can get it done, I know somewhere we can get it done "** Seulgi quickly said before she may get rejected once again— Irene nearly mistook her for being a rapper.

 

 **" I'll be done in... "** Irene looked at her wristwatch **" 3 hours, you're going to wait? "** she raised her eyebrows. Seulgi looked very troubled by how long she's going to wait but after thinking about it for a couple of seconds, she smiled and agreed to wait.

 

Seulgi patiently waited for Irene to finish. She's been spacing out for three hours in the corner of the store while having an empty yogurt drink on her hand.

 

 **" ya, let's go now "** Irene approached Seulgi and the girl immediately stood up to follow Irene out of the store.

 

Seulgi is well aware of Irene's existence. Irene's a pretty popular trainee, aside from being the longest trainee of the agency, Irene's very popular because of her visual **" are you going to stare at me the whole time? "** Irene snapped Seulgi off.

 

 **" ahh sorry "** for the ninth time, Seulgi apologized **" it's just the other trainees were right, you look like a celebrity even you're just a trainee, you look very beautiful. I mean I've already seen you around back then but I've never seen you this up close "** Seulgi shyly said.

 

 **" ahh... that's how trainees see me "** Irene slowly nodded her head and Seulgi felt like she said a wrong statement **" aniyo, aniyo! They also said that you're a very good rapper and you can sing as well "** Seulgi added with a little panic on her voice, not wanting to annoy the girl any further.

 

 **" that's right... I am that pretty trainee "** Irene said **" I am just that pretty trainee— all looks "** the bitterness on Irene's voice is very evident. 

 

Irene's tired of hearing compliments about her outside appearance that disregards other things that she can offer but she's somehow grateful because if she's not pretty then probably no one would recognize her or even give any importance about her existence.

 

The two rode a bus, Seulgi kept her mouth shut— worried to say anything that will upset the girl even more and Irene did the same.

 

 **" where do you live? I'll drop you off "** Seulgi softly said when they went out of the shop where Irene's phone got fixed **" why? do you have a car? "** Irene abruptly asked.

 

 **" I don't... then I'll just wait for your bus before I go "** Seulgi smiled and Irene just let the girl do whatever she wants.

 

 **" aren't you going home? "** Irene asked as they wait for the bus.

 

Seulgi shook her head **" I'm going back to the agency "** she responded.

 

 **" why? "** Irene asked **" it's already** **late** **"** she said as she peeked into her wristwatch. She didn't mean to get into Seulgi's business but the girl seems to be exhausted and Irene can't help but feel a little worriedness.

 

 **" uhh... there's a** **choreo** **that I'm practicing but I am having a hard time getting the moves so I'm going to practice "** Seulgi answered.

 

 **" why do you keep on working hard so much when you're now on the debut team and everyone's very confident about** **you? "** Irene asked.

 

 **" I'm not as great as they keep on saying "** Seulgi slightly smiled and looked at Irene.

 

**" I'm bad as everyone is, I'm just working hard to have a better output. People keep on getting the wrong misconception— I'm not a genius when it comes to dancing, I practice hard to get myself on where I am now "**

 

 **" you being pretty... you shouldn't be disappointed when people point that out, it's a natural talent to be pretty. That's one thing that can't be improved by practice "** Seulgi giggled **" well doctors may do with a little work "** Seulgi added. Irene's getting confused if Seulgi's complimenting her or looking down at her.

 

 **" if you feel there's something lacking then you should just practice and work hard as I do now— oh, there's your bus! "** Seulgi pointed the approaching bus **" I'll see you next time "** Seulgi smiled and waved her hand.

 

Irene didn't mind to wave her hand back to the girl nor say goodbye, she just hopped onto the bus and sat at the back part. Seulgi left Irene thinking about her words **" working hard huh? "** Irene murmured.

 

Irene felt a little annoyance when Seulgi mentioned that word 'working hard' **" I've been working hard for 4 years, what nonsense is she blabbering about? "** Irene scoffs **" but she does make sense "** she admitted to herself.

 

Seulgi felt a little uneasy with the words that she left to Irene **" did I just lectured her? Aish "** she frustratedly gripped into her hair as she looks very annoyed at herself.

 

 **" considering the trainee time... she's my sunbae and yet I lectured her. I am out of my mind! "** she continues to frustratedly pull out her hair until the cab driver approached her **" excuse me? Are you fine? "**

 

 **" ah yes, sorry "** she bowed her head as she apologizes and sat properly and curses herself inside her mind. 

 


	2. 02:

Irene frustratedly sat down on the floor, burying her face on her knees. She's been practicing for her performance on the evaluation that will be held weeks from now but she can't decide on what song she will choose or how she will execute her performance.

 

She swears to herself that she'll do her best on that evaluation and get her ass back to the debut line up before everything's too late.

 

She immediately looked up when the door suddenly opened **" oh, I'm sorry. I thought there will be no any trainee by this time anymore "** Seulgi's eyes widened to see Irene on the floor. She doesn't know whether she should come back later or just go inside since they are both trainees and she has the right to use the studio as well. 

 

After what happened last time, Seulgi prays to never bump into the girl again or at least for the time being. She's afraid the girl took her kind words in a bad way, she doesn't mean to lecture someone who's been training way longer than her yet she felt she did it that night— _that's why people call me pabo sometimes,_ Seulgi sighs to herself.

 

 **"** **ya** **"** Seulgi froze like she heard a military chief approaching her **" have you prepared something for the evaluation? "** Irene asked.

 

Seulgi nodded in Irene's question and slowly entered the studio, placing her bag on the ground and walking towards Irene's direction **" how about you? "** she asked as she sats down an inch away from Irene.

 

 **" what are you going to do? "** Irene asked, disregarding the fact that Seulgi's asking her something **" dance "** Seulgi responded— Seulgi's specialty is dancing so she might as well do something she's comfortable with since the upcoming evaluation is very important.

 

 **" how about you? "** Seulgi repeated her question **" I don't know, I'm struggling on what I should do "** Irene softly said with despair on her voice.

 

 **" the evaluation is getting nearer and nearer you should be practicing your performance by now "** Seulgi worriedly said.

 

 **"** **ahh** **this is frustrating! "** Irene annoyedly shouted as she suddenly stood up to strongly stomp her feet on the ground. Seulgi was surely taken aback by that sudden outburst but it also made Seulgi giggle—  _since when did Irene unnie and_ _I_ _get close for her to show this kind of attitude and side to me?_ Seulgi thought to herself.

 

Despite being shock by what Irene did— Seulgi's not complaining about it and in contrary, she found Irene very cute by doing that thing **" you're cute "** Seulgi's eyes widened, she didn't mean to say that out loud— _pabo Seulgi, pabo!_

 

Irene's eyebrows rose and she immediately stopped stomping her feet **" cute? Do you know how older I am to you? And how much of a sunbae I am to you!? "** she said with annoyance in her voice but really, Irene wasn't annoyed by it. In fact, it made her face feel like burning but of course, she won't say it nor let it show.

 

Seulgi felt like her mouth automatically zipped— _Irene is a cute_ _and scary_ _lad at the same time, it's terrifying_ , Seulgi confirms.

 

 **" uhh... aren't you tired? "** Seulgi looked up at Irene who keeps on frustratedly walking back and forth  **" do you want to go to the night market with me? "** Seulgi asked Irene and in an instant, Irene stopped and stared at Seulgi.

 

 **" are you kidding me? "** Irene raised her eyebrows **" can't you see that I'm struggling here? Don't be too full of yourself— "** Seulgi immediately cut Irene off.

 

Hands up, Seulgi began to explain herself  **" don't get the wrong idea, I just want to ask you to eat out because your stomach has been grumbling for quite a while now and eating might help you decide— you know, brain functions when the tummy is full "** Seulgi explains.

 

Irene ended up going along with Seulgi, she hates the girl's guts but she finds herself complaining to her, talking about things and following her to eat. It's just been a day since they know each other properly yet Irene's acting so friendly towards Seulgi. Maybe because Seulgi gives off that calm vibes and listens to her rants very well.

 

 **" are you giving me my ice cream or not!? "** Seulgi's eyes widened when Irene suddenly shouted at the vendor **" I'm so frustrated today, don't add up to that! "** Irene added and so the vendor stopped playing around and just gave Irene's ice cream.

 

Seulgi looked apologetically at the vendor and immediately pulled Irene away **" why do you have to shout at him? "** Seulgi calmly asked.

 

 **" we've been going on and on for like 10 minutes and yet he's still not giving me my ice cream "** Irene complained. Seulgi just shook her head, completely speechless by how she's getting to know Irene— _first off, the girl totally has a short temper._

 

Seulgi grabbed Irene's hand when she saw a cute stall that's selling a strawberry mochi **" can I have two please? "** she politely asked the vendor and paid for it.

 

 **" that's how you speak with** **pe** **ople** **"** Seulgi said as if she's teaching a rude seven years old some good manners and right conduct **" here, taste this "** Seulgi said and placed a mochi in front of Irene to feed it to her. 

 

 **" I have** **ha** **nds** **"** Irene said but Seulgi just shook her head **" your hands are full of melted ice cream, c'mon open up "** she sternly said and Irene just did what she was told.

 

Seulgi's thumb brushed on Irene's lips and that made Irene froze momentarily, it felt like the busy place began to go slow motion— _what is this?_ she questions her beating heart. Irene is that kind of person who draws a line with everybody, she doesn't even share lip tint to anyone or have anyone drink on her glass, yet here's Seulgi, casually touching her lips, not intentionally but still.

 

After Seulgi fed Irene some mochi, she took out some wet tissue on her bag and started to wipe Irene's little hands **" wow,** **your** **hand is so little "** Seulgi giggled as she notices how short Irene's fingers are **" look "** she said and placed their hands together to make a comparison. Seulgi has a big hand with long and slender fingers while Irene has a small one.  

 

 **" and wow, our relationship development is going too fast don't you think? "** Irene softly asked as she gets flustered by Seulgi.

 

 **" it wasn't me who started it "** Seulgi smiled **" it was the girl who stomped her feet earlier "**

 

After eating a lot of foods the two decided to rest for a while in a cafe, ordering a matcha cheesecake and matcha drink as well **" so have you thought about what you're going to do in the upcoming evaluation? "** Seulgi brought up Irene's problem.

 

 **" how can I think about it when those delicious foods are all over me? "** Irene abruptly said **" don't tell me you're sabotaging me so you brought me here! "** she jokily accuses the girl.

 

Seulgi smiled softly **" I wouldn't do that "** Irene can only sip on her tea, she didn't mean it in a serious way yet Seulgi answered her so sincerely and serious— _what's her deal?_

 

 **" by the way, why do you want to be an idol? "** Irene asked.

 

 **" suddenly? Well just... just "** Seulgi shrugged **" what kind of answer is that? You're working so hard just because just!? "** Irene said.

 

 **" how about you, why do you want to be an idol?  "** Seulgi threw the question back to Irene.

 

 **" because life is such a jerk and I wonder if I succeed... maybe I can get a bit of a taste of what they call a perfect life "** Irene nodded, satisfied with what she answered.

 

 **" we're not rich, I don't own a happy family, every day is a struggle for me— maybe if I obtained fame and I get money as I go, maybe I can have a so-so perfect life "** Irene continued.

 

 **" how about you? Answer me aside from your 'just' "** Irene rolled her eyes.

 

 **" I want to step on stage before everything's too late I may say "** Seulgi responded and that earned a frown from Irene  **" you aren't dying like in those dramas, right? Because if you are, I'm telling you, don't think of even trying to get into the group, it will be a mess. Don't ruin other's dream "** Irene said.

 

Seulgi laughed as she shakes her head **" I am not, I'm perfectly healthy. There's no such cliche in my story and besides, the agency won't accept me if I am. We have monthly check-ups, remember? "** she cleared and Irene nodded her head, convinced about it.

 

 **" Irene-ssi, I have some deal for** **yo** **u** **"** Seulgi said that made Irene's eyebrows rose again **" do you want to dance with me? In the evaluation you can have a partner, whether you'll sing in duo or dance—** **do you want to do it with me? "** Seulgi asked with a bright smile on her face.

 

 **" but you already prepared a performance, don't you? "** Irene frowns immediately.

 

Seulgi shrugs **" I don't mind starting over "** she smiles **" so... you accept my offer? Be my partner? "** Seulgi asked again with a large hope on her eyes.  
  


* * *

 

For days, Irene and Seulgi are inseparable, they are earnestly practicing their performance for the upcoming evaluation and just doing their best— teaching and helping each other, whether someone's not getting it right or complimenting each other.

 

The balance between them is very good— Irene who is the short-tempered one and Seulgi who's always calm— everything's balanced out and perfect. The only thing that's left is the evaluation day and executing the performance perfectly.

 

 **" you have to be careful when you step on the chair, it's making me uneasy whenever you fall "** Seulgi reminded Irene again and played their song 'Be natural'. They are going for a sexy concept and the concept suits their style so much.

 

The music started to play and Seulgi's starting to get focused but the choreo wasn't even in the middle when she heard a fall and Irene whining **" ya! "** Seulgi's eyes widened to see the girl on the floor.

 

Seulgi rushed towards Irene, helping her to sit down **" are you okay? "** she panicky asked, the worry is all over her eyes **" my back fell down pretty bad, I don't think I can move properly "** Irene said with almost teary eyes.

 

Seulgi bit her lip, not knowing what she'll do **" get in my back "** Seulgi ordered and kneeled for Irene to easily climb on her back **" aish... no, no, you might bet hurt even more... just wait here I— "** before she may finish what she's about to say, Irene burst into a loud laugh **" I'm just kidding! "** she laughed as if she's going to die if she kept it in herself.

 

Seulgi bluntly rolled her eyes and collapsed on the wooden floor, the calm bear is nowhere to be found. She glared at the older girl **" it's not funny "** Seulgi seriously said making Irene stop from laughing. 

 

Irene went to Seulgi who's laying on the floor **" hey, don't be too serious. I'm just kidding, I'm not hurt "** Irene said, feeling uneasy about the annoyed yet worried face of Seulgi.

 

 **" why do you always think I'm going to get hurt by falling in that low chair? Loosen up "** Irene said to try to light up the atmosphere.

 

 **" I just don't want you to get hurt "** Seulgi softly said, looking into Irene's eyes.

 

Seulgi's eyes are the most expressive eyes that Irene has ever seen, Irene now gets why Seulgi is a monster in the dance floor— it's because aside from her sharp moves, Seulgi can express things with her eyes.

 

Irene's the first one to cut the eye contact **" I know, I know. I'm sorry, let's start again "** Irene immediately stood up and rush to the speaker to start their song again.

 

Irene's heart is racing— the development of her feelings towards Seulgi is too fast that it's somehow scary and overwhelming **" get a grip "** Irene shook her head and pressed the play button before rushing to her position.

 

 **" I'll see you tomorrow "** Seulgi nodded her head and waved at Irene. They decided to stop practicing and just continue tomorrow, they want to perfect the performance and over-fatigue is out of the choices, it's no way it is going to happen to them.

 

Seulgi called a cab and told the driver to drive her to a hospital. She paid the driver with cash and hurriedly went inside **" oh... she's asleep "** Seulgi carefully went inside a room.

 

She silently placed her bag on the side table and pulled a chair **" eomma, I'm here "** Seulgi softly said as she gently caresses her mother's hand.

 

 **" today, I get to talk to Irene again. We're dancing together, we're performing together eomma "** Seulgi smiles as she remembers her friend **" I still can't believe eomma, I'm friend with someone I fancy since I enter the agency. She's very different from my first impression, she's very dorky, easy to be with and love to play prank me that makes my heart drop every single time "**

 

Seulgi knows Irene before the cellphone incident may happen for Irene's indeed a very popular trainee, but aside from that, Seulgi already has her eyes to the girl every now and then. Seulgi will always see Irene going off from the studio very late— she's waiting for Irene to finish before she comes in and practice.

 

 **" just hold on a little bit more eomma, I'll be debuting soon "** Seulgi softly said **" wait for me and watch me in the television like you always wish for "**


	3. 03:

The day of the evaluation has come. Every trainee was gathered in a big studio. A mini stage was prepared, table and chairs where their bosses will seat.

 

The tension inside the place is very heavy, everyone's eyes were full of determination— Irene was reminded by Jessi's statement in 'Unpretty rapstar' _we're not a team, this is a competition,_ it's indeed true as of now. Right now, there are no friends or any relationship that's more important than getting in.

 

The place suddenly feels like a forest, wild lions are wandering around with a simple goal and only goal; to survive and make it. Irene's truly getting scared and intimidated by the atmosphere.

 

 **" unnie! "** Yeri screamed when she spotted Irene along the crowd. Yeri is like a baby cub but everyone knows that this baby cub can bite more fatal than those roaring lions around. Yeri is very talented, she can play instruments, sing with her angelic voice and she also composes songs.

 

Joy along with Yeri approached the older girl who seems to be so nervous but the determination in her eyes are burning like fire  **" what are you going to perform unnie? "** Joy asked Irene.

 

 **" dance "** Irene responded.

 

The two young girls just nodded **" Hwaiting for the all of us! "** Yeri bubbly said.

 

Irene's good at dancing, singing, and rapping— she can do everything, she just doesn't have a specialty that can make a mark on people's mind, she doesn't have any branding **" I'm dancing with someone "** Irene added.

 

Joy and Yeri immediately frowned **" eh!? Duo? "** Yeri exclaimed **" but unnie... where is your partner? "** Yeri roamed her eyes around  **" the evaluation is going to start in a few minutes "** Joy worriedly said.

 

Indeed it's a few more minutes before the evaluation starts yet Seulgi's out of reach and cannot be found. Irene's been looking for her the whole time but not even Seulgi's shadow was found. Irene tried to call her, message her but Seulgi isn't responding to any of those.

 

 **" I cannot find her "** Irene honestly said.

 

She's worried about the performance but what worries her more is Seulgi, _where the hell is that girl? Does something happen? Is she going to ditch me?_ Despite all of her worries, Irene decided to calm down and trust Seulgi. Seulgi won't do that to her, Irene's confident. _Seulgi wants to debut, she wants it, we're going to debut together._

 

One by one the trainees' names were called to perform on stage. A lot of good performances was showcased, rappers who are spitting bars with a magnificent flow, dancers who are popping, singers that are singing with their soul— it's a tough competition, everyone wants to secure the place on the debut line.

 

 **" Bae Irene and Kang Seulgi "** Irene automatically stood up when she heard her name from the microphone, everyone's eyes are on her— probably because she's a pushed trainee from the debut team and she's teaming up with the ace trainee.

 

 **" unnie "** Joy worriedly called for Irene **" Seulgi's still... that wench! "** Yeri angrily curses Seulgi who's still nowhere to be found.

 

Irene didn't mind her friends' words and just walked up to the stage **" where is your partner? "** Taemin asked. Soft squeals can be heard from the crowd, well, after all, he's a big star who surprised everybody with his sudden appearance.

 

Irene bit her lip, counting one to ten, hoping that Seulgi will appear once she hits ten **" she's... I cannot find her sir "** Irene told the truth when she finished counting and Seulgi's still missing.

 

 **" aigoo... then what are you planning on doing? "** the CEO asked **" perform solo or just step out of the stage? "** Irene felt like she was asked the toughest question. She knew to herself that this is a competition, that she needs to at least perform and take chance yet her mind is battling her; she doesn't want to perform without Seulgi.

 

 **" can... can we wait for her? "** Irene shamelessly asked. She doesn't want to blow up her chance nor perform without Seulgi— she's that greedy.

 

 **" but we're not playing 'very important person' here. You can step out of the stage if you cannot perform alone "** Irene frustratedly shut her eyes close, her hands are turning ice cold and she swears she's on verge of crying— when the door suddenly opens, gathering everyone's attention.

 

It's Seulgi, panting and sweating as she runs over the stage.

 

 **" I'm very sorry "** Seulgi immediately bowed down **" something came up... please, if you won't let me perform I can understand, but please, do let my** **partner perform** **"** Seulgi pleaded, still bowing deeply, sweat dripping down the ground

 

Irene looked at Seulgi who's desperately pleading for her chance to perform. Irene took Seulgi's hand and bowed deeply as well **" please let us perform! "** Irene pleaded along with Seulgi.

 

It took a couple of minutes before they heard someone clapped, a sign to play Irene and Seulgi's song  **" don't let us regret giving you another chance "** Taemin smiled angelically.

 

 **" thank you "** both of them said.

 

Irene and Seulgi are waiting for their song to play, immersing themselves, eyes screaming for success **" don't get nervous, don't get hurt "** Seulgi softly murmured.

 

 **" thank you for being here, _let's debut_ "** Irene determinedly said to Seulgi.

 

 **" _Irene, debut this time_ " **Seulgi softly said with a slight smile on her lips, sadness across her eyes— Irene cannot understand why but she let that pass and focused on their performance.

 

No mistake has done, no fatal flaw in their performance. They have executed it well and good. They earned a big applause from every trainee, their CEO and even from Lee Taemin himself, the King of the dancefloor, it's such an honor. 

 

 **" great chemistry, watching you two, I can say that I can even debut a duo right now "** their CEO gave that big word, a big assurance for their place on the debut team— for the girl group that's going to debut soon.

 

* * *

 

After the evaluation, Seulgi was nowhere to be found again before Irene may have her chance talk to her. Seulgi disappeared like a smoke in the air. Irene was worried sick about the girl, she can't contact her and hell, she doesn't even know where the girl lives, where she can find Seulgi or where the girl is staying at.

 

In an office, they were called by— Irene was sitting on one of the swivel chairs along with Joy, Yeri and another trainee named Wendy.

 

 **" I think you know why we called you here "** a guy said **" we're debuting a girl group— a large investment is going to be poured for this group, we're hoping to manage to give birth to the biggest girl group of this generation "** and that was the cue where everyone's smiles lit up.

 

 **" it will be a 5 member group "** with the mentioning of the number, everyone exchanged glances with each other **" the other girl isn't here. It's Kang Seulgi, you might know her especially you Irene "** the guy pointed at Irene **" She has some personal problems right now but we're trying hard to make her debut with this team but if things will not go as planned then we're afraid you guys will debut as 4 or we will have to replace her "**

 

 **" it would be a shame, Seulgi is a total package—** **a gem** **"** Wendy commented.

 

Irene knew something was up, she garnered her courage and spoke up **" what happened to her? "** she asked.

 

The guy hesitated a bit but ended up saying what's wrong **" her mother died the exact day of your evaluation day, it might really have been hard for her to perform that day yet she did a great job on wowing everybody and knowing her condition, our CEO wants to give her a little bit more time  "** he said **" Taemin personally picked her as well so we're trying hard to make her debut with you guys "**

 

Pity is all over the girls' eyes, Yeri felt sorry for cursing Seulgi and hating her during their training. They feel sorry for Seulgi except for Irene whose eyes is screaming sadness and anger— she's angry with herself. She knew something was up but she didn't ask, she knew Seulgi's not okay yet her greed took off and her mind was totally occupied with her dream.

 

 **" do you know where the burial is? Can I come over? Can I come to her? I want to know if she's okay, I can talk to her— it will be a big help "** Irene continuously said, it was the fastest talking she has ever done in her whole life.

 

* * *

 

Seulgi's sitting alone in front of her mother's wake, her eyes are dry but her heart is screaming pain and crying crazily. She's alone now, her mother is gone, the woman behind every hard work she makes. Everything felt like it crumbled away in just a second.

 

_How can God be this cruel? How can He take my mother so soon? She hasn't even seen me on stage. I was so close to it... so close... mom, why didn't you wait for me?_

 

The day of the evaluation is the day when Seulgi's mother died. When she got the phone call, Seulgi's world immediately crumbled. She's on her way to the company but hearing her mother's death, what's the reason to even go there? Now that her mother's gone, is there even a reason?

 

Her mother is not in this world anymore and her dream is a void now, but she remembered Irene, the girl who desperately wants to debut. Instead of running over to the hospital and attending to her mother's need, Seulgi chose to run towards Irene and save the girl's dream. She failed to fulfill her mother's dream for her and there's no way she's going to ruin somebody else's dream because of that.

 

 _My dream has died along with my mother but I cannot attain to have someone's dream die because of me._ Seulgi then ran like a mad woman in the streets, falling over and over but standing again to reach her destination.

 

 **" Seulgi... "** a familiar voice filled the quiet place **" Seulgi... "** Irene kneeled down and embraced Seulgi and for once, Seulgi's tears finally escaped from her eyes. The warmth of having someone beside her made her tears free. _It has been so cold all along in this place, being alone with my mother who has left me. Thank you for liting up the furnace inside my heart, thank you for coming._

 

 **" it's alright, I'm here "** Irene caresses Seulgi's back **" just cry... I'm here, I'm sorry I'm so late but don't worry I'll be by your side from now on "**

 

Seulgi has been alone, mourning for her mother's death. Her father is a jerk who left them alone, her mother has no friends because she's been working too hard to sustain Seulgi's needs to even socialize with other people and her relatives, they are too busy to even see her mother for the last time. Seulgi is the last person that her mother has and the same goes for Seulgi.

 

The cold wake of her mother made Seulgi realize how sad it has been for her mother. She felt sorry and regretful, she should have been a better daughter while her mother's still alive.

 

**" Irene... "**

 

**" I'm here, you're not alone anymore "**

 

* * *

 

The company is going to introduce the group to the netizens, the company is indeed giving so much effort with the launching of the group— the pressure and expectation on them are so big. 

 

Today will be the photo shoot of the group but they are only four. No sign of Seulgi anywhere, no Seulgi can be found.

 

 **" has Seulgi decided not to debut? "** Wendy asked the girls and the youngsters looked at Irene. For days, Irene will always visit Seulgi, she's trying to convince the girl to debut with them.

 

 **" we cannot blame her, it's painful "** Yeri shrugged **" we should just focus on our own "**

 

The girls agreed but Irene was still hoping for Seulgi's presence, she talked about this to Seulgi and the staffs has probably reached her to inform her about this as well.

 

Irene wants for Seulgi to debut with them, she desperately wants to— if the company isn't just rushing their debut Irene would not think twice about going to Seulgi everyday, convincing the girl and everything.

 

Seulgi has made Irene's dream come true— partially Seulgi played a big part in it. Irene wants to return the favor and make Seulgi's dream come true as well. Irene knows that it's not just because of Seulgi's mother's wish, Seulgi's hard work is because she wants it as well and Irene doesn't want for that hard work to go into waste.

 

_**" Seulgi, think about this again "** Irene sighed._

 

_Seulgi sighed as well **" I told you, I won't do it. I have no reason to debut now so why would I even do it? Please, just leave "** Seulgi softly said._

 

_Irene bit her lip, garnering every ounce of patience she has for this day **" you have "** Irene sternly said **" not because your mother died, that doesn't mean you're going to live your life as a dead person as well! "**_

 

_**" then should I just die? "** Irene has lost it, she slapped Seulgi._

 

_**" what do you think your mother will say if she sees you being this way!? "** Irene shouted **" wake up from your pain! You mother didn't even want for you to be this way! And Seulgi, that dream wasn't your mother's dream alone, it was your dream as well! Live up to your dream and come with me! Live your life and make your mother proud even she's not here with you "**_

 

That was the last conversation that Seulgi and Irene had. It didn't turn out to be good yet Irene's still wishing that it did wake some sense to Seulgi's mind.

 

 **" unnie! unnie! "** Yeri shouted and run towards Irene **" Seulgi unnie's here! The great Kang Seulgi appeared! "**

 

Irene's eyes widened **" where...  where is she!? "** she stood up from her seat.

 

 **" she's having her make-up in the room "** Joy said and without listening to anything more, Irene rushed to the room and opened the door.

 

 **" Oh shit! "** a loud scream from the inside can be heard and Irene immediately closed the door— Seulgi's changing clothes when Irene opened the door. 

 

 **" you can come in now "** Irene heard Seulgi said and so she slowly opened the door.

 

Irene's face is so red as if she applied a lot of blush on, she can vividly remember the sight of Seulgi's blooming abs— just the thought of it makes her heart pound and set her face on fire **" you should knock the door the next time "** Seulgi smiled at her.

 

 **" so-sorry "** Irene shyly said and slightly bowed her head, unable to meet Seulgi's eyes.

 

Looking at the floor, Irene saw Seulgi's steps nearing to her **" Irene "**  Seulgi approached her by just her name alone, Seulgi lifted Irene's chin **" thank you "** their eyes met each other, staring into each other's eyes like it's all that matters in this world.

 

 **" thank you for slapping me "** Seulgi giggled **" and knocking some senses on me— I nearly screw things up but thank you for not giving up on me "**

 

 **" because you deserve to be here "** Irene softly said **" you deserve this "**

 

Seulgi nodded **" yes, I deserve to be here "** Seulgi gently grabbed Irene's hand **" I fit so perfectly here "** their smiles conveyed words that they want to tell each other **" just perfect "** they didn't have to say it out loud because their eyes are screaming it already, loud and clear.  
  



End file.
